Love stories
by brightpath123
Summary: Stories about the warrior cat couples
1. Chapter 1

Love stories

_CinderXLion_

_Lionblaze padded into camp after being on a hunting patrol with Icecloud, Mousewhisker, and Birchfall. Lionblaze set down his prey and grabbed a blackbird and went to lay down by Cinderheart. Cinderheart and Lionblaze were sharing tongues when Icecloud came up and asked if he wanted to share tongues with her. Lionblaze looked up at Icecloud and saw hope in her eyes and said yes he told Cinderheart they could go for a walk later and left Cinderheart looking angry. Icecloud couldnt believe that he said yes she wish she could be with him but he was with Cinderheart. Lionblaze was so tired but then he remembered he said he would go walking with Cinderheart so he walked up to her and asked her if she was ready to go. Lionblaze raced through the forest with Cinderheart by his side they stopped when they came to a clearing. Lionblaze said I thought we could use a break and twined his tail with Cinderheart's. Lionblaze stared at Cinderheart wondering if he should ask her but he wondered what if she said no. Cinderheart stared at Lionblaze wondering what he was thinking about and leaned over and licked him on his muzzle. Lionblaze knew for sure know after Cinderheart licked him he should ask he said Cinderheart do you want to be my mate and she said yes, yes and yes and covered him in affectionate licks. Icecloud watched as Cinderheart practically trampled Lionblaze with licks she was going to pay and she stormed off. Lionblaze just layed next to his mate now and wondered does she want to have kits. Lionblaze and Cinderheart laid there all night curled around each other staring at silverpelt._

LeafXCrow

Leafpool was out in the forest picking herbs when she thought about Jayfeather and how he and his littermates came to be. She remembered the day her and Crowfeather ran away and Midnight the badger told them they had to come back. When they got back they knew they couldn't be together for the sake of their clans. That all changed the day she found out she was expecting kits and they were Crowfeather's. I asked my sister Squirrelflight to be their mother and to tell no one and she promised. Then when the fire happened Ashfur found out my secret and Hollyleaf killed him. Then at the gathering Hollyleaf revelied my secret and Bramleclaw broke up with Squirrelflight and I was removed from my title as a medicine cat that's when I ran to find Hollyleaf and found her with deathberries. She tried to get me to eat them but I refused and then Jayfeather and Lionblaze showed up and chased after her. I knew somehow that she was still alive when Lionblaze and Jayfeather said she was killed in the tunnels but many moons later when she saved the kits I was so happy and I could tell so where her brothers even though they don't speak to me . Now I am a warrior of Thunderclan trying hard to prove myself loyal to my clan but I still think about Crowfeather sometimes at night in the warrior's den.

SorrelXBracken

I was in love with the most beautiful she-cat in the clan and her name was Sorreltail she was a tortoiseshell and white she-cat with beautiful amber eyes that entranced me. Sorreltail and I share tongues after the dusk patrol. At night I dream about being mates with her and having three strong healthy kits. One day after I got back from the sunhigh patrol she asked me if I wanted to go on a walk with her later in the evening. I went and took a nap and dreamed about that she asked me to be her mate and then we had two healthy kits. I woke up and went to the fresh kill pile to grab something to eat and look for Sorreltail and went and sat by her. I asked her if she was ready to go on a walk and she agreed and we walked out of the thorn barrier tunnel together and took off running side by side. We stopped in a small clearing and sat down I started grooming her and she purred I asked her if she wanted to mates. She took a minute to respond and Iet out a sigh she didn't want to be mates I started to explain it was fine if she didn't but then she said yes. Now I and Sorreltail have two kits Seedkit and Lilykit. Now Lilykit and Seedkit are apprentices and I couldn't be happier. Sorreltail and I are now happy together for the rest of our lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Crow/Night

Crowfeather just returned from a hunting patrol with Harepaw, his mom, Ashfoot, and Heathertail. Crowfeather dropped his prey at the fresh kill pile and went to find Nightcloud. They had been mates ever since he and Leafpaw couldn't be together. Crowfeather wanted to seem loyal to his clan ever since he and Leafpaw ran away he had a kit with Nightcloud and they named him Breezekit. Breezepelt now a warrior hated him ever since he learned about Leafpaw and him. Nightcloud never judged him about it though. He was planning on asking Nightcloud if she wanted more kits now that Breezepelt is a warrior and has a mate of his own. Nightcloud watched Crowfeather walk up to her. Crowfeather asked her if she wanted to go for a walk, Nightcloud agreed and they padded out of camp. Crowfeather was never of what she would say when she asked her. They stopped and settled down by a heather bush and Nightcloud asked what was wrong. Crowfeather said I have something to ask you. Nightcloud was worried about what he was going to ask her. Crowfeather mumbled, "Do you want to have more kits with me?" Nightcloud was so happy she thought that Crowfeather would never want to have more kits. I waited for her response and she said yes! I was so happy I asked her if she wanted to start now. We mated and had three more kits that we named Darkit, Bushkit, and Whitekit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Special thanks to guest user Sandtail.**

**Russet/black**

Russetfur was so happy she had just been made deputy. She would be even happier if she had a mate to talk to. Her mom always told her one day you will find someone. Blackstar felt proud he chose a good cat to be deputy. He wished he had a mate. Blackstar jumped on high rock to announce who would be going to the gathering. Olivenose, Russetfur, Whitebird, Kinktail, Smokefoot, Tawnypelt, and Toadfoot are going that is all. Russetfur went to rest before the gathering she dreamed that she and Blackstar were mates and had kits. Russetfur woke up panting and sweating. Blackstar called all he cats to the center of camp that was going to the gathering and left. Russetfur padded next to Blackstar and thought look at his lean and strong body. No, I can't fall for Blackstar thought Russetfur. Blackstar was thinking about how weird Russetfur was acting around him but that would have to wait they just got to four trees. Firestar started saying they had to new apprentices, Dovepaw and Ivypaw. Leapordstar and Onestar spoke then it was Blackstar's turn. Blackstar announced that Russetfur was the new deputy and they had chased a fox out of their territory. That ended the gathering and Blackstar told Smokefoot to take the clan back that he and Russetfur were going to take a walk. Russetfur was nervous was Blackstar mad at her or did he like her? Russetfur walked next to Blackstar under the pine trees. She stepped on a thorn and let out a painful screech. Blackstar told her to sit down and let him pull it out. Blackstar looked down and saw Russetfur's core and started to lick it. Russetfur let out a moan and pushed Blackstar down. Russetfur licked his member and he let out a moan. Blackstar started thrusting into Russetfur. They both climaxed and broke apart. Together they walked back to camp.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please read and review if you have ideas.. Please**


	5. Chapter 5

Ash/Holly

Yes I know in most stories Hollyleaf kills Ashfur but I had a different idea…Holly and Ash pairing. Please read and review.

Hollyleaf ran away into the forest and said I can't believe she's my mother. Jayfeather felt Holly leaf's emotions she was angry and running toward camp. Jayfeather thought it was about time she found out about their parents he had found out after getting his medicine cat name. Hollyleaf was running when she ran into someone and toppled into a bush. She looked up to Ashfur with a squirrel in his jaws looking at her. Ashfur asked her if she needed help and she said she was fine but thank you. Ashfur asked her why she what she running away from and Hollyleaf said my problems. He asked her what's wrong and she yelled none of your business and to leave her alone. Ashfur came next to her and started purring and said you know I can't do that. I've always had a thing for you. Hollyleaf gasped and said really and blushed looking at her paws. Ashfur said I always imagine me and you having kits and having a happy life without problems. Hollyleaf gasped and said do you really want to have kits because I wouldn't mind starting right now. Ashfur purred and grabbed her scruff and flipped her over and started licking her core. Hollyleaf moaned in pleasure and gasped when he stuck his tongue in her core. Ashfur pushed his tongue I her core and swirled it around until she came. Hollyleaf sat up and grabbed his member and licked it slowly as Ashfur moaned her name. Hollyleaf sucked on his member slowly and told him to beg her to let him cum. Hollyleaf went faster and he came in her mouth and licked his juices up. Ashfur jumped up and grabbed her scruff and thrust into Hollyleaf and she yowled his name to Starclan. Ashfur went faster thrusting into her while groaning while she thrust her hips back to meet his thrusts. Hollyleaf said I'm going to come and he said wait for me so we can come together. They both climaxed and broke apart licking their juices off each other. While they laid side by side Ashfur said I imagined us doing this but not this good. They went back to camp and told Jayfeather that they had become mates. Jayfeather said he was happy for them. Hollyleaf was hunting in the forest and was thinking about Ashfur when she felt a small kick and wondered what it was. She came back to camp and told Ashfur to come with her to Jayfeather's den. Jayfeather said just as I was thinking you're expecting kits you're going to be parents. Hollyleaf was happy and figured that's why she had been having stomach pains and had been tired recently. Hollyleaf moved into the nursery and three moons later had three kits, Silverkit a she-cat that looked just like her father, Nightkit who looked just like his mother, and the smallest Petalkit who looked like Ashfur but had Hollyleaf's eyes. Ashfur and Hollyleaf lived happily with their kits until they became elders.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm thinking about putting my story up for adoption just pm me or review if you have ideas should I keep it yes or no…. if you want to adopted please review


End file.
